Up and Coming Bella
by Fueled By Fanfiction
Summary: Bella has become a vampire, and has been accepted as a Cullen, she hasn't seen her family in a while, what do vampires really do at night? how do they propose? read and see! my first fanfic! not a oneshot its gonna be about 5 chapters! OMG! It's a usernam
1. Vampires at Night and Special Powers

**this is my first fanfic, its not a one-shot, its gonna be about 6 chapters, and if you guys review there could be a sequel until then im working on a maximum ride series, so look out for that if your a fan of max ride and the flock! anyway heres the first chapter! **

**_(f/y/i bella's a vampire in all these chapters.)_**

**Vampires at Night and Special Powers**  
Being a vampire was much different then I thought in a good way though. I guess I never realized what Edward did while I slept because I was well sleeping, and when I did wake up he would kiss me on the cheek and jump out my window.  
Things are different now.  
Way different.  
Now I have to find out what a being a vampire is like during the night. If we were not hunting that night (wow I just said we.) we have to find something to do that will last us up to 8 hours. We can fake sleep but for those of us who are a little bit more ambitious than the "beauty sleep" that Rosalie pretends to get, there is always homework or something other fun things to do.  
We always love doing homework.  
Not.  
Did I fool ya?  
Didn't think so.  
Anyway, the school work still isn't past what I've already done, so it's still pretty easy to do homework, although if it's reading and I've already done it.  
I do it again.  
Because there is barely anything else to do.  
Beside's the Cullen's having a ton of money I understand part of why they have a huge house.  
Since we can move at superhuman speeds we cant have cramped spaces so if the house is big we are less likely to run into things, considering me that's a VERY good thing. I know and the Cullen's that I'm VERY prone to falling, tripping ect. Since I became a vampire that has intensified, when I am a death trap to falling to begin with, moving very fast and not always looking does NOT agree very well with me. Edward says I smell the same but I don't believe him, and I kinda don't know why. Then the worst happened.  
Alice saw the future.  
"BELLA!" Alice voice rung like a morning bell that terrified me to my very core.  
"Alice what's wrong?" her voiced quavered  
"Nothings wrong silly, I found out THE most amazing news!"  
Even though she said nothing was wrong, that didn't convince me.  
"What Alice, What is it?"  
"Your power! Your developing a power!"  
Oh, crap.  
"Well can you tell me what it is?"  
"Um... I just know that you're developing one I don't know what it is yet."


	2. A Romantic Entanglement

heres the second chapter, i know there short, and im sorry but im working on making my future fanfics longer, for example on my max ride ones.

o! i didnt say this on the first chapter disclaimer: i dont own twilight or any of the characters, stephenie meyer does!

A romantic entanglement

Edward kissed the top of my head ever so gently, "Ready?"  
"Um... Sure!"  
I was really all that sure to tell you the truth.  
"Well were do you want to go?"  
"Um..."  
"I'll take that as a Edward you choose."  
He smiled my favorite little crocked smile and meant it. "You're radiating, I think I can get used to this Bella, I mean we have SO much in common now and you just so beautiful."  
"Um... Thanks"  
"Is that all you're gonna say tonight?"  
"Um..."  
"Well I guess I have my answer, I guess you're still a little shaky from the bite."  
"Um... I am, I mean when James bit me I got over that with a little help to Alice but non-the-less I got over it. I'll get over this just give me some time."  
"Well you've got plenty of it, you've got eternity to get over it, is that enough time for you Bella?"  
"I think so."  
"Good."  
I hade a very strange feeling that wasn't 'good' but I got over that when Edward kissed me again. Even now that I'm a vampire it still amazes me when he kisses me.  
"I Love You!"  
I don't know where that came from it kinda can out like word vomit and I barely ever do that. Can you tell since most of the conversation included me saying um...  
"Wow! Were did that come from, feeling ambitious?"  
"I have no idea, I guess it kinda came out, like the kiss. Why do you not feel the same because if you don't we have some real problems."  
"I do"  
I knew that was true, cause when your boyfriend bite's you to damn you to hell for eternity you know he loves you.  
It's a sure sign.  
"Edwa-" I struggled to spit out, when He kissed me out of know where and I can say I wasn't all that opposed to it. It was one of those kisses where I would pull myself to him and wrap my arms around him and he would usually pull away.  
This time he didn't.  
When it ended my voice had an edge of hysteria in it when I said "You didn't pull away?"  
It was our first kiss like this since I'd 'changed'  
"Nope, not anymore, we don't have to worry about me losing control."  
He said that with a smug smile, and just then Alice bounded down the stairs.  
"Bella! I know what your power will be!"  
"Bella's getting a power!? And nobody thought to tell me about this?" Edward asked shockingly.  
"Um... Were sorry" Alice said with a small sorry shrug.  
"Back to the point, what's my power?"  
"You can tell if people are lying or telling the truth. Isn't it cool?"  
Oh, crap.  
"It sounds great. Edward what do you think about my newly developing power? Do you approve?"  
"Well I cant control it, but it's nice Bella"  
Either my senses were rapidly developing or I'm just really good at this game.  
He was lying  
"Edward you are jealous" I said with my smug smile on.  
"A little, but I'm happy for you."  
That was true.  
"This is so cool! Now there will be like four of us with heightened senses." Alice was practically talking so high it was close to breaking the sound barrier.  
"I Love You To" Edward added with a crocked smile and a kiss on the head.  
He was telling the truth, I could tell, I have the power.


	3. School For Eternity

Third one, i know there are very short, basicly this is what i did for fun and in my spare time, now its kinda what i do during the summer, so my future series will be longer cause i now have more time

i do not own twilight or the characters stephenie does!

School For Eternity

Edward said we were going back to school soon.  
That was a lie.  
It took us 7 months before HE and the rest of the family (that had to) went back to school. I stayed home with Carlisle to learn how to control my thirst. Since I was new to being a vampire we had hunting trips almost every other day, it was supposed to help my control, so my eyes stayed the same liquid topaz that I had loved in Edwards. Amazingly his were never dark again because of our frequent hunting trips.  
Edward kissed the top of my head.  
Alice did the opposite, she hugged me so tight I had to express my ability not to breath.  
"Alice c'mon, we have to go school starts in 2 minutes!"  
"Don't be silly we have plenty of time, Chill Edward."  
The irony of that still caught me off guard. Then came word vomit again  
"When will I go back to school?"  
There was a very long pause, and they all stared at me.  
"What did I set of an atomic bomb or something?"  
"Bella we think it's best if you don't go back to school"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Well there's not that many days left in the school year and we don't think you're ready to be around regular people, you know without killing them." Alice added with her famous small sorry shrug and a sweet smile.  
She was definitely telling the truth.  
I hated that.  
It in fumed me, I couldn't stand the idea of not going back to school. Its not that I miss the work just my friends, getting to spend the day with Edward and Alice sometimes.  
Two words.  
Word Vomit.  
"But I don't want to miss the entire school year, or what's left of it."  
"Bella, please be reasonable, do you want to endanger the lives of your friends and teachers?" Edward added while wrapping his arm around my waist.  
"Well, I don't want to hurt anyone, but I'd like to go to school."  
Luckily nobody else had the same power as me.  
Esme came down the stairs will bad news  
"It's sunny."  
wasn't really that bad for me, but that meant Edward and Alice couldn't go to school, which I have to say made me happy.  
"Well then Bella what do you want to do today now that we are not going to school?" Alice asked with a small giggle  
Edward had something in his hand but I couldn't tell what it was.  
That bothered me.  
"Edward what's in your hand?" I questioned as Alice went up the stairs laughing.  
This next moment was besides becoming a Vampire the best moment of my life.


	4. The Engagement

4th! ok, there short if it really bothers you that much then stop reading. sorry but its true

i dont own any thing in here stephenie meyer does!

The Engagement

Edward took a knee and I gasped.  
I had a pretty good thought on what Edward was about to do.  
He was proposing.  
"Bella, we've been together along time and were going to be together much longer. And Bella, I Love You. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!"  
I was right! I mean I knew he was going to propose eventually I didn't know it was going to be today, when I look horrible. Not that since im a vampire, I've got to admit for me I look pretty amazing all the time, but im wearing sweats!  
Here was another one of those kisses, I wrapped my arms around him and pushed myself closer and it seemed like one of those romantic movies where the characters are I n this parallel universe when they kiss.  
But, it was nothing like that.  
It was better!  
It lasted about 60 seconds, and when it was over our eyes met and both of our eyes became liquid topaz immediately.  
"wow!" word vomit "Lets go tell everyone, well you know except Alice because she already knows I said yes."  
"Well, you get used to that."  
"I already am."  
"Good, cause to tell you the truth, it's really hard to get used to."  
I looked down at the ring on my finger now, it was the biggest diamond I had ever seen. but non-the-less it was still classy looking, it looked like the kinda ring I would pick out, Edward knows me so well.  
That made me very happy.  
We both practically jumped up the stairs  
"Esme, Carlisle, Everyone!" we both yelled together.  
In sync.  
"What you guys what is it?" Carlisle came out of the room asking.  
My voice quavered in a good way when I spit out  
"Carlisle Were engaged!"  
"That's great you guys."  
That was True.  
I had the most amazing feeling, it was like becoming a vampire (after the pain) intensified to the max.  
Alice came around the corner, and when she saw us she started jumping.  
"You said yes! Right?"  
"Of course Alice."  
"Well, left me properly say hello to the future Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."  
Those words sounded so true and sweet.


	5. The Marriage

Last one! character death

i do not own anything stephenie does!

The Marriage

My breathing stopped and started again.

I heard the piano start it was a pretty sound, but it could never compare to the beautiful sound that Edward makes on the piano.

That brought down my mood a bit.

My flower girl walked down the aisle and sprinkled red rose petal's, I insisted on tulips because they would cost less but Edward's excuse was "You didn't let me buy you a wedding gift so…. This can be your gift to me."

I thought it was a very weak argument but I just kinda blew it off.

Anyway back to the present, Angela's little sister was the flower girl. She stumbled a little, like me, but recovered gracefully, not like me. She was wearing a pink frilly dress, she seemed to like it, the farthest thing from me.

I was wearing a simple strapless white dress, no train because I felt that would be a hazard and I don't need that on my wedding day.

Today was the first day I had seen Charlie in a long time, I was afraid I could lose control so I avoided him. Renee could not be at the wedding, because her opinion hadn't changed on getting married before your thirty.

The piano played the traditional wedding march, the church doors opened and I started my walk down the aisle.

The beginning was okay, I became very nervous and self-conscious when I saw Edward at the end, looking as perfect as ever.

His tuxedo was very traditional the standard black jacket, white undershirt and a black tie.

His smile was showing his perfect teeth and his eyes were shiny liquid topaz.

Somewhere in the back of mind there was a voice that said it was going to happen, but I smothered it and it became muffled until it burst open.

I was half-way down the aisle when I tripped.

Figures, huh?

Because everyone there knows me very well, they shrugged it off with "That's Bella" kinda look.

I recovered, not gracefully, and continued my walk down the aisle. I got to where Edward was standing, and started to tremble.

Just then Alice raised her hand, but Carlisle pushed it down, everyone disregarded it.

I didn't that sent alarm bells, and siren's wailing in my head. I trembled more but continued with the ceremony. The priest did the traditional speech and we both said our I do's, when he asked are there any objections my worst nightmare happened.

Jacob Black took a stand and said "I do, I Love Her!"

There goes those sirens again, only this time fire trucks and police cars were coming with them.

Everyone in the pews turned and stared at Jacob.

"What are you doing Jacob?!" I asked very surprised.

"I came to tell, you not to marry Edward, he's not right for you."

"Not right for me? Not right for me, since when do you know what's right for me? Since you stopped calling, or was it when you totally blew me off?"

Edward joined in the conversation " Jacob, you need to leave you cant be here."

"I don't care, ill do whatever I can to stop Bella from making a hue mistake!"

"Bella's not making a mistake, you are!"

Next thing I knew Edward and Jacob were brawling on the floor. Edward didn't dare bite Jacob, but I could tell by the look in his eye's he really wanted to.

Charlie would have a stroke if he found out I was marrying a vampire, or that I was one.

Then Jacob got so mad he morphed, he conquered Edward instantly, Edward tried to regain control but it was impossible.

"EDWARD!" I screamed "JACOB! STOP! What are you doing?!"

"Bella, I'm fighting for you." Jacob answered. "I'm fighting for us."

"Jacob, there is no us anymore."

"Yes Jacob" Edward snapped "You two are done."

Jacob curled into a ball and shook. "There's no us, anymore?" He asked me very weak.

"No." I sighed "Not anymore."

He curled up into a ball and slowly started to die.


	6. Author's Note! Please Read!

Alrighty, here's the lowdown. Well, before I start if you already read this on another one of my stories it's the same, so you can stop reading if you've already read it (unless your having a lapse of temporary brain-loss age or you just wanna read it again :P) as you know in the past I haven't updated in a very long time. (Sorry 'bout that by the way)

**Maximum Ride readers of my story called 'The Beach" Read This!**

This story was just gonna be a one-shot but I decided that ill turn it into a chapter story claps but 'Love Unlost' my latest Twilight story is my main story, at this point. But I will try to update often on this one, so look out for that!

**Twilight Readers of my story called 'Up and Coming Bella' Read This!**

This story is finished sadly, I felt the need to end it because of 2 reasons.

1. I have suffered to much writers block from this story it gave me migraines.

2. I felt the need to end it, because in my mind (what an adventure/ abyss that is…) I felt it was better to leave it like that then to keep going on.

**Twilight Readers of my story called 'There's No Turning Back Now' Read This!**

This story, (like my Maximum Ride story) is a side project I will update it but not as often as 'Love Unlost'

**Twilight Readers for my story called 'Love Unlost' Read This!**

This is my favorite story! Yah! This is my main story! Yah! Sorry to many Yah's! I'm just so excited for this one. I will update this one more often then the others. Hope you enjoy it.

Here's how I operate, with my side stories I always write during school when I have time, with my main story at the time I do all my writing on the computer and fir a couple hours straight when I have time. that's why it takes me longer for my side stories then for my main story. If I need help with the plot I will ask, or even if I don't ask and you have a good idea and want to share with me feel free!


End file.
